Less Than More
Less Than More is the third televised episode of Spaced Out. It first aired on May 3, 2017. Plot Plankton wants to go out on a planet, but things are known to be cursed if he decides greed is his answer for his arrival. Transcript is in the control room with Patrick and SpongeBob. He wanted to choose the location and he was able to get it. SpongeBob: I'm watching you... Plankton: I just want to check on currency on a planet. SpongeBob: Still... Plankton: I don't want to do anything drastic. SpongeBob: This is why I should have brought Mr Krabs on. Plankton: Well... why didn't you? SpongeBob: He's a bit old. Plankton: I'm nearly as old as him. SpongeBob: How does it feel? Plankton: Weird... Once, I felt so excited about my life as a child and now I'm here, near to my death... I've wasted it. Patrick: Comin' into land boys! SpongeBob + Plankton: We know! We're right next to you... Patrick: Oh-kay... Just reminding you guys. Plankton: Can't wait... SpongeBob: I bet you can't... (huffs)... Plankton: Really can't wait... ship then lands again. Patrick: Here we are. Plankton: Thanks, I'll get off here. SpongeBob: Alright then... finds his way off the ship. Plankton: Here I come. steps off. then see a shot of the camera speeds past buildings to a closed fast-food establishment. Plankton: I can sense a closed fast food place in a town nearby. Maybe I can sell... YES! I can do it. What a fantastic idea!! runs as fast his little legs can, which isn’t that far as SpongeBob spots him running. SpongeBob: I think it was a bad idea letting him out without me. Patrick: Maybe something good can come out of it. SpongeBob: I tend to disagree. Patrick: Stop pre-judging him. He’s trying something new. If you did the same, I wouldn’t complain. SpongeBob: That’s because you’re not usually there all the time, Pat. Patrick: True, but it’s what I would say. SpongeBob: Yeah… has however reached the town where he sees the eating establishment. Plankton: Wonder what happened here? Bum: I can tell you everything… he starts his story, Plankton is already trying to construct his new masterpiece. Bum: It all began in the summer of ’83, where a lot of things happened. rest of the story is inaudible to Plankton as he can only hear it in a fast speed which to the bum is talking at a normal speed. Plankton: Weird. His ‘normal speech’ is coming up too fast for me to hear properly. then finishes moments later for the derelict building to become a Chum Bucket. Alien 1: What’s the bucket place? Alien 2: Don’t know… could be cool. Let’s try it out. come to the Chum Bucket to see what’s there. Alien 1: Hello… Plankton: What’s up. Alien 1: I wanna try your new place. What you got for sale? Plankton: I have an old delegacy of mine. them chum. Alien 1: Looks cool. I’ll buy two. Plankton: Alright then. gets the money and they start to eat it. Plankton is eagerly waiting for the disgust to come in. But instead… Alien 1: This stuff is SO good. I’ve got to try more. Alien 2: Me too. This beats the previous stuff by a mile. Plankton: Have some, ‘on the house’! gives some more for free as they chomp it down without regurgitating it out. Plankton goes to start a song a dance number. SpongeBob is looking at this in the far distance off the ship. SpongeBob: I knew he was up to no good. I trusted him and he’s… doing a song and dance? What the hell? the song and dance, Plankton is inside the building… counting all the money he has. Plankton: I’ve made much more than I ever have had in my life! I love Plan BS! SpongeBob: Would that stand for bullshit? Plankton: Woah, SpongeBob. Mind your language! SpongeBob: I would if you didn't sell your stuff on another planet. Plankton: We steal... I'm just making something on the side as I never get to do anything back at home. Me, stealing the formula is me trying to live my life with success... Krabs has done that so, so much that sometimes there's no actual point in doing it after him. You MUST agree with that. SpongeBob: I do but... Plankton: More orders are coming in! I gotta go... huffs again as he leaves Plankton to go outside for all the hungry aliens wanting more chum with their money. Plankton: These are selling like hot cakes! I wonder what they are. to a illusion of him eating a hot cake and then out of it. Plankton: Meh, might taste good. aliens gasp at the word 'meh'. Alien 1: You have sworn against the highest bad word of our people. Plankton: Oh crap. runs as fast as he can whilst the aliens have space pitchforks flaming, SpongeBob and the gang slow the ship down to allow Plankton to just jumps to find them trying to help him get in as the episode ends with another fade out. Trivia * * Category:Spaced Out Category:Episodes Category:Transcripts Category:Episode Transcripts Category:The Imperial Ghost Category:2017 Category:Episodes written by The Imperial Ghost